


¡Qué buen culo!

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John se deja llevar por su inconsciente y dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza demasiado alto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Qué buen culo!

BIGOTE O CULO

John entró en la habitación y se encontró a Sherlock frente al espejo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Me queda bien?

John no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- De la fila de hormigas que tienes encima del labio.

\- ¿Ironía?

\- No se te escapa una.

\- ¿Ironía de nuevo?

\- Sí, Sherlock. Tengo un irónico día - dijo sin parar de reír. Adoraba estas conversaciones matutinas, parecía que rejuvenecía veinte años.

\- Bueno, ¿pero cómo me queda? - insistía el moreno.

\- ¿Realmente quieres mi opinión?

\- Sí, claro. Si no, ¿por qué iba a perder el tiempo preguntándote?

\- Oye, ¡qué no eres el único que está ocupado!

\- ¿Y en qué estás ocupado tú ahora mismo?

\- En verte.

John no tardó en arrepentirse de haber dicho eso.

\- Estás un poco raro, eso es todo. Tengo que seguir... trabajando.

\- John... - Pero ya no se encontraba en la misma sala.

\- ¿En verte? En veeer... teee? ¿Pero en qué estaba pensado? En serio, ¿en qué?

\- John!

\- ¡En la habitación!

\- ¡John!

\- ¡Deja de gritar!

\- Pero tú también estás gritando - dijo abriendo la puerta lentamente.

\- Sherlock, ¿estás bien? Espera, ¿te has afeitado?

\- Sólo quería cambiar para ti - dijo con unos ojos tristes que llegaron hasta John.

\- No seas bobo, ven - dijo indicándole con la mano sin dejar de mirarle.

Y se fundieron en un abrazo tan tierno que ambos se estremecieron.

Al día siguiente...

\- Sherlock, ¿qué hay en la nevera?

\- Ah, eso. Es una cabeza. No la tires, la estoy utilizando.

\- Sherlock, Sherlock. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? - dijo tras un suspiro.

\- ¿Decías?

\- ¡Qué si te apetece chino! - dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Sherlock apareció vistiendo su ropa de científico.

\- Claro. Me cambio y nos vamos.

Mientras el menor volvía al salón John se le quedó mirando casi sin darse cuenta.

\- ¡Qué buen culo te hacen esos pantalones! ¿Qué? ¿Quién ha dicho eso? Menos mal que no me ha escuchado - dijo un tanto azorado desabrochándose el primer botón de la camisa.

Se levantó a coger su chaqueta cuando Sherlock apareció por detrás de la nada.

\- ¡Qué buen culo! - dijo dándole un suave cachete en el trasero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que acabó en una gran carcajada.


End file.
